


tsunami

by kalli (sunaluna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned sakuatsu, Post-Time Skip, mentioned osaaka, red silk ribbon, sad for like 2 seconds, suna's backtory (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaluna/pseuds/kalli
Summary: "a silent tsunami which knows no borders is sweeping the world", except kuroo tetsurou is anything but silentCURRENTLY UNDER REVISION(I want to expand on this concept but I am going to leave this up since its a nice drabble imo)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 24





	tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> kurosuna nation currently has a population of 1 so i wanted to contribute! this is just an edited version of a drabble i posted on twitter

Somewhere along the way, Suna began to associate change with negative things. When he was 5, his parents’ relationship “changed”. His mom packed their bags and took them to Hyogo. His dad stayed in Tokyo. His mom told him things would change. Suddenly, Suna found himself away from the comforting ruckus of the city. The large penthouse Suna had lived in all his life was swapped for a small, traditional home. He had a backyard know but he had trouble making friends. The other students told him he should change the way he spoke to match their dialect. He heard every variation of, “Suna-kun why d’ya speak all proper?”, “Suna yer talkin’ funny!”, and, “Rin-chan ya sound pretentious y’know.”

When Suna was 13, his girlfriend broke up with him claiming that her interests had “changed”. He watched from a far as his ex-girlfriend kissed the new kid on the playground. She giggled. Suna broke.

Change came like a storm- unexpecting and violent. Suna lived, prepared to launch into the defensive. But for all the walls he built, the imaginary storm cellar in his mind, the reassurances that he would be okay, torrential wind and catastrophic claps of thunder obliterated it all.

So Suna learned how to avoid change. He kept the same friends for as long as they would let him, he had a daily routine: wake up, school, volleyball, homework, sleep, repeat. When he couldn’t avoid change and graduated high school, Suna clung to volleyball like it was his lifeline. He went back to Tokyo, where this all started, to play for the team he had supported for as long as he could remember. EJP welcomed him with open arms, even offering familiar faces in Komori and Washio- old high school rivals. Some years ago, the line had blurred and Suna didn’t care to wonder if he loved volleyball because it was familiar, or if the thrill of the game was really that enrapturing. Osamu had once told him that he would know if he didn’t truly love volleyball. “It’ll eat away at ya everytime ya go ta practice. Somewhere in that little pea brain of yers, it’ll tell ya that ya aren’t satisfied.” 

On bad days, where Suna felt engulfed in change- a new season when new members were introduced, the announcement of the Olympic team and Komori’s short absence, a birthday spent alone because the twins and Kita were unavailable- he gorged himself in chuupet. The sweet snack reminded him of his mother and hot summers on the porch. Like for everything else in his life, he had a routine. He always ate the purple ones first, then the pink, orange, and yellow. Inevitably, however, he would have to pick himself back up, until one day, Kuroo was there to do it for him.

Kuroo was everything Suna hated- spontaneous and attention seeking. While Suna preferred to lurk in the corner, sometimes accompanied by Kiyoomi, Kuroo launched himself to the middle of the crowd. But that was exactly how Kuroo caught his attention. Sauntering into the gym with a loud, “Oya”, dressed in a button up and slacks, Kuroo approached like a crashing wave. Suna couldn’t do anything to stop it as he grew nearer and nearer. Suna learned 2 things that day.

  1. the Japan national team wanted to recruit him for the 2024 Olympics.
  2. Kuroo Tetsurou was hot as fuck.



His epiphany brought all the things he hated. Should he accept the national team’s offer (of course he would), he would have to adjust to a new team, albeit this one would be filled with familiar faces. Suna didn’t know if he was comforted or disgusted that he would be joining the Miyas. Just a season ago, Kiyoomi caught the league in a whirlwind of emotions as he appeared on the rosters as, “Miya Kiyoomi”. When the Jackals won the first game of the season against the Raijins, Atsumu had run across the court to kiss his husband. Suna and Osamu gagged together in the corner- Suna because he was embarrassingly single, and Osamu because Akaashi was away doing business.

As he considered the pros and cons, Suna ultimately decided that it was his dream to play for the national team and no amount of change could deter him. But accepting the offer would mean that he would have to see Kuroo more often. The thought made his insides flip. At each follow up meeting, Suna reluctantly faced the tsunami that was Kuroo.

After a year, Suna began to seek the change in Kuroo, guessing if he would wear his sleeve rolled up or down today or if he would be carrying a hot coffee. Soon, Suna learned that he had a flamboyant imagination and that Kuroo was a hopeless romantic. On their first date, Kuroo took him to the zoo to see the black panthers and owls. On their second, Kuroo took him to bed. There, he became acquainted with every side of Kuroo. Lips that once sweet talked him into a date, gnashed at his ear whispering lewd phrases juxtaposed with sugary pet names. Suna could never anticipate what would come next- a bite to his neck or a gentle kiss? A rough tug in his hair or a soft stroke tracing down to the small of his back?

The change that Kuroo brought, while tumultuous and effervescent, brightened Suna’s world. The storm clouds stopped looming in his peripheral vision and instead brought sun showers. Suna’s walls collapsed as he neglected their mental maintenance, instead spending hours pondering the meaning of life as he laid tucked between Kuroo’s arm and side, both protected and laid bare against the dangers that change brought. 

It came with being a public figure, that the relationship between the JVA associate and new national recruit became the trending topic in tabloids. At night, when Kuroo was in the shower for a little too long, and Suna had a little too much time to read the news, he would feel the waves beginning to surge within him. Fear and uncertainty swelled and he no longer had his walls to protect him. On those nights, Kuroo would enter the bedroom only to be greeted by a shell of his boyfriend. However, Kuroo, always quick on his toes, would know exactly what to do. A glance towards the bed showed him the brightened phone screen, a bold headline across the screen. “Did EJP Middle Blocker, Suna Rintarou, Sleep His Way to the National Team?” Kuroo let out a sigh before embracing the distraught man and petting his hair until his breathing slowed. It wasn’t that the news sources were particularly bothersome- on most days, the pair poked fun at them. Moreover, the world was moving too fast, changing too much. It scared Suna to not be able to express his love fully. Between practices and work, Suna knew they did not spend an incredible amount of time together- he feared that one day Kuroo would leave him.

“Sunarin.” No response.

“Suna.” No response.

“Rin, baby please.” He waited. “Look at me, my love.” And ever so slowly, Suna looked up, eyes wet but his cheeks remained dry. No words needed to be exchanged. Suna moved first. A slow blink, and then he was moving forward, capturing Kuroo’s lips with his own, tasting the mint toothpaste he had just bought. One shift of his knee and he knew that Kuroo was on the same page.

The night, unlike their lives, moved slowly as they consumed each other entirely. Suna lost count of how many times he ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and he was sure there were more hickeys on his torso than stars in the sky. The whisper of fingertips teasing the inside of his thighs simultaneously indulged and deprived him of all the things he wanted. But like always, Kuroo was electric, moving and changing without notice. In an instant, after Suna keened deep in the back of his throat, Kuroo growled and flipped them over so he could hover mere centimeters over Suna. A pause, a soft question, and then Kuroo was pulling out a red ribbon from the bedside table.

As all light became obstructed and his eyelids closed behind the silk material, Suna embraced the change. He didn’t know when Kuroo finally altered the meaning of “change” for him, when “change” became exciting. The tsunami that once tore through the walls of his heart, that grated against the fear holding him back, surged forward once again but was welcomed with open arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about kurosuna or any other rarepair/kuroo ship with me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/sunaIuna)


End file.
